


Even If we can't find Heaven I'll walk through hell with you!

by Skatergirl29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19th Century England, Blood and Gore, Bows & Arrows, Daggers, Explosives, F/M, Fighting to Survive, First Kiss, First Time, Horseback Riding, Ladies who can fight, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Playing Hard to Get, Stockings, Swords, Wedding Day, Wedding Night, Zombie Apocalypse, corsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: This is going to be like Pride Prejudice and Zombies except it's portrayed by characters from Harry potter.Tonks has learnt to defend herself against the world and runs a Brothel in 19th Century England she rides around London searching for girls who are in the situation she used to be in she takes them back to her lodgings and teaches them to be just like her she teaches them to dress badass and fight badass. Remus came in Tonks's brothel as a client and she gave him the night of his life before he went away to war now years later he returns to find nothing has changed he loves her and she loves him the only thing that has changed is that London is overrun by blood thirsty Zombies Remus and his two best fighters are rescued by Tonks and her ladies of beauty.They fight by day and fall in love by night





	Even If we can't find Heaven I'll walk through hell with you!

Sometimes the world can be a cruel and sinister place Tonks found that out the hard way once she was a young girl with a Job in a big house in the centre of London and then when the family died she found herself without a Job she spent many nights begging on the streets but the rich snobs just passed her by without a thought and then she met Nellie the owner of the local brothel the Velvet Rose Nellie was the kindest person Tonks had ever met and Tonks worked hard in return for a roof over her head, most of the time the clients Tonks received were sailors desperate for some cheap female company and she often came out with bruises.

The day Nellie died was the worst day of Tonks life her sweet mistress had been murdered and tossed into the Canal like something worthless, in all her sorrow and grief Tonks discovered that Nellie had left her a large amount of money and Tonks put it towards some much needed renovations she kept some aside for herself and other essentials she bought herself some beautiful dresses, a stunning white horse, some corsets and stockings, knife and sword braces and most importantly swords and daggers and every day she taught herself to fight, on a dark spring evening she was stood on her balcony when she spotted a dashing soldier stood watching her she smiled and said 'Are you looking for someone to share your evening with handsome' the man smiled back and crossed the road and opened the door to the Brothel the atmosphere was warm and romantic Tonks appeared at the top of the grand staircase she said 'Take my hand and I'll give you night of your life' the man said 'But I don't even know your name Miss' Tonks said 'My name is Tonks and now you know mine I should like to know yours' the man said 'I am Remus Lupin Captain of the British Cavalry' with those words Tonks took Remus by the hands and led him into a candle lit bathroom it started with some very passionate kisses and then the pair ended up in the copper bath tub.

 

Remus lay in the bath tub as Tonks pleasured his magnificent body they soon ended up in bed together their sweaty bodies entangled in the silk sheets as dawn broke Remus stood at the foot of the bed dressed in his Military uniform staring at Tonks gorgeous sleeping form he placed a charcoal sketch of himself on her bedside table before pocketing the one he'd spent the morning doing of her it would give him something to remember whilst he was away fighting he left a red velvet purse of golf coins on the bedside table as-well before quietly leaving the brothel and climbing onto his big chestnut mare that was stood happily out in the streets one of his soldiers said 'Good morning Captain' Remus said 'It is isn't it Fred' Fred said 'Did the lady of the brothel service you well' Remus said 'Oh yes she did service me very well I have never met anyone so beautiful in all of London' Remus glanced back up at the balcony the white silk curtains blew violently in the morning wind.

 

When Tonks woke up she found the space next to her empty she sat up and walked across the room to her bathroom and drew herself a nice hot bath after a nice relaxing bath she walked back into her bedroom and chose her red velvet dress from her wardrobe, once she was dressed she walked downstairs and out the front door locking it behind her she walked round to the stables behind the brothel where she found her stunning white horse Damson pacing back and fourth in her stable she carefully lifted the saddle from the rack and placed it down carefully on Damsons back before gently doing up the girth she grabbed the bridle off the door and putting it on her horse she strapped her Katana blades around her waist and climbed onto her horse before riding out from the stable yard and through the street's of London. 

* * *

* * *

Whitechapel is a cesspool of crime and prostitution Tonks often rode through Whitechapel handing out small bundles of food to vulnerable young girls as she rode up the main street she noticed four teenage girls stood huddled together on the street corner, she climbed down from her horse and led her over to the street corner Tonks said 'You girls must be freezing cold do you not have somewhere to get warm' one of the girls looked up and said 'we have nowhere to stay Miss' Tonks smiled and said 'I can offer you a place to stay I can offer you food, clothing and a place to earn a living', a girl with blonde hair said 'What kind of business do you run' Tonks said 'I own a brothel the Velvet Rose you'd never have to be afraid of abusive clients because I don't allow it' the girl with blonde hair stepped forward and said 'We'll take you up on that offer then'. 

Upon arriving back at the Velvet Rose Tonks showed the four girls around the brothel so they could get their bearings after which Tonks took them downstairs and gave them something to eat and drink Tonks said 'Would you tell me your names' the blonde haired girl said 'My names Fleur that's Ginny, that's Hermione and that's Angelina now will you tell us yours' Tonks said 'Of course my names Tonks. Now you might think I've bought you here to be prostitutes and whilst you will be expected to do that when I ask you it will not be your full time occupation will and always be my warriors', Tonks pulled back the black velvet curtains to reveal a secret room filled with swords, daggers, bows and arrows, arm braces and much more.

 

(4 Months Later)

A lot had happened within four months people all over London had fallen ill with a strange plague and those that did die didn't stay dead for long hordes of blood thirsty Zombies terrorized London and anyone bitten soon became like them. Tonks and her warriors often patrolled the street's on horseback saving anyone who needed help, Tonks often thought of her warriors when they went out patrolling without her she cared for them like they were her children but her thoughts always turned to someone else the man she'd spent a romantic night with the man in the photo she kept beside her bed she always thought of Remus she had no idea that she would be re-united with him very soon.

It was a wet and windy morning when Remus, Fred and George arrived back in London they never expected to find the street's deserted with barricades set up they had no idea that they were being hunted by a large group of the undead as they approached the water front their horses spooked as the undead came running at them out of the thick smoke, the three soldiers jumped from their horses and defended themselves as much as they could but the undead just kept on coming. Tonks and her warriors were out in the stables tending to the horses when they heard the gunfire each one drew their twin Katana swords and ran out of the stable yard as they came out onto the main street they saw three British soldiers being attacked the five girls drew their pistols and shot down the undead horde.

 

The three soldiers turned around and saw five equally beautiful ladies stood behind them Tonks said 'I guess the news about the plague hadn't reached those still fighting' Remus said 'We are the only survivors left of the mounted regiment but for a moment it looked like we might die you have our thanks Miss' Tonks said 'Remus it's me Tonks have I changed that much' Remus said 'Absolutely not in fact you've become even more beautiful' Tonks said 'I doubt anyone else will say this so allow me welcome home Captain Remus'. After supper Tonks gave the Remus and his friends new equipment Fred said 'What do we need this for' Tonks said 'Because you obviously don't know how to protect yourselves' Angelina looked up and said 'Miss Tonks is right you may find London a more savage place than you remember'. 

 

 


End file.
